


When You Lose the Sun

by DestinyStarlight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: After the promise day, Character Death, Ed swearing, Get your tissues, M/M, short and painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyStarlight/pseuds/DestinyStarlight
Summary: It happened on any other day, the sun was out, cloudy, but not overly so. The birds still chirped, and the sun still shined; which many would deem a crime considering the human embodiment of the sun was laying in a hospital bed dying that day.He hoped, one day, he’d be forgiven for it.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 20





	When You Lose the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N A short but mean one shot where I am purposely cruel to you, the reader, and Ed, the manifestation of all things worth living for. *Offers tissue* (Oh, and don’t forget our poor Roy, that man has gone through too much for this)

He hoped, one day, he’d be forgiven.

  
  
  


_ “Ed? Edward, listen to me, you have to-” _

  
  
  


Although, he knew the crazy bastard would just blame himself.

  
  
  


_ “Doctor, we’re losing him.” _

_ “Losing him, what do you mean you’re losing him! What do we pay you for but to-” _

_ “General, please calm dow-” _ _  
  
_

  
  


Which only made the warm hand that held his own hurt so much more. 

  
  
  


_ “Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! Edward! Open your eyes!” _

_ “Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to step away,” _ _  
  
_

_ “Edward!” _

  
  
  
  


But, it was kinda nice, in some sad way. He could finally just relax. Didn’t make him hate hospitals any less though. 

  
  
  


_ “Edward, Edward please. You’ve never listened to me before, but please, just this once.” _

  
  
  


If he had the strength he’d laugh, as it was ironic; thinking about everything he’d lived through until now.

  
  
  


_ “Listen, please, you can’t…” _

_ “General…” _

  
  
  


Although, if he actually did have the strength…

  
  
  


_ “You can’t...you can’t  _ leave  _ me. Please, not now, not yet.” _

  
  
  


...He would hold the hand that so desperately clung to his own. The hand that for once, was bare of the alchemic entwined glove that never left its owner, not for anything. Unless…

  
  
  


_ “I still need you... I still need you…” _

_ “Sir? I think it’d be best if...well…” _

  
  
  


...Unless it was important.

  
  
  


_ “...I still need you...Edward...I-” _

  
  
  


Bastard, don’t you dare-

  
  
  


_ “I love you-” _

  
  
  


Dammit all! He really was going to hell…

  
  
  


_ “So please, stay with me so I can show you I mean it...please…” _

_ “...” _

_ “Is…?” _

  
  
  


He tries to go with some damn fucking dignity and this guy has to ruin it! The fucking bastard!

  
  
  


_ “...One more go.” _

_ “Sir, please move-” _

_ “Clear!” _

_ “...” _

  
  
  


That damn fucking idiotic bastard! The idiot! The fucking... fucking… 

  
  
  


_ “...General…” _

_ “...” _

  
  
  


...fuck. 

  
  
  


_ “...Roy, he’s-” _

_ “No…” _

  
  
  


He really…

  
  
  


_ “...I’m sorry-” _

_ “No...no, no, no, he can’t-” _

  
  
  


He really doesn’t want to die.

  
  
  


**_“-He can’t be dead!”_ **

**...**

It happened on any other day, the sun was out, cloudy, but not overly so. There was no hint of a disaster or the dreary rain society is so prone to link to something of such a magnitude. Work was undisturbed, the old lady down the street would wonder where those rushing down the street were off to, but she would never find out why, nor would she have a reason to. The birds still chirped, and the sun still shined; which many would deem a crime considering the human embodiment of the sun was laying in a hospital bed dying that day. 

Many questions went unanswered as to why he collapsed so suddenly, but his younger brother would grow to suspect that it was due to the same illness that had taken the boys’ mother. One would think the first reaction would be crying when it happened, but that assumption would be an incorrect one. Instead, the first reaction was disbelief. 

Disbelief that the young alchemist that had quite literally punched god in the face-

Could just die.

The same person who lost an arm and a leg, and went through hell to save his brother.

The same young boy that lived through countless struggles to right his and others wrongs.

The same temperamental teen that had numberless buildings fall on top of him and yet come out like it hardly hurt. Even when everyone else knew the pain must be beyond comprehension.

The same young man that had grown up and started living his own life, the same person who had walked into central just a few hours before to haul half meant insults around while smiling his one-of-a-kind blinding smile.

The same person, the same boy, that same teen, that same man, and that same smile, now lied six feet beneath the ground as General Roy Mustang, a man revered by his allies and respectively feared by his numerous enemies, fell to his knees above Edwards Elric grave.

And then he cried.

Because after all that disbelief, the only thing left to do is cry. Cry for the boy with hair and eyes like the sun, who had a heart of gold just as bright.

A heart that stopped beating far too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This was very, very short, but I felt like writing something no matter the length. And, apparently, today I felt like crying and dragging you all along with me. Not sure how good I am at making things sad, but practice makes progress. Would love to hear your thoughts below, and thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Now, if you will excuse me while I go cry in the corner.


End file.
